Hermione, you're a girl
by Rarw.Means.I.Love.You-x
Summary: R/H love story basically. xxxx
1. Hermione, your a girl

**N/A: I'm not planning on this being a long story, but ill see if people like it first. Please wether you read 2 words, 2 paragrphs even 2 page could you please review and tell me what you think of this. thank you.**

**In the great hall**

"I cant believe it! " Ron told harry in a moaned whisper,looking back making sure Professor Snape didn't hear him as they were told to work in silence. Harry nodding in agreement, knowing what Ron was getting at. "Dateless, there is only 3 days left till the ball" Ron told Harry again, but this time in a louder whisper than before.

Fred ear wigging on there conversation, then throw a scrunched up piece of paper at Ron. He opened it and it read  
"Hurry up all the good ones will be gone". Ron looked at him in confusion and irritants.

"Who are you taking" He mouthed across the table to fred with an annoyed expression.

Fred lifted is ginger eyes brown and tilted his head over to Angelina then went on to screw up another piece of paper ,to which this time he though at her. She turned behind her with an annoyed expression. "What!" She mouthed across the table at him, gritting her teeth with anger."do you wont to do to the ball with me" He mouthed back across the table to her, doing actions for every word he spoke. Ron and Harry both looked at each other this was not going to work. "Yes" She told him ,smiling back at him.

Ron and harry both look at each other in shock."Right that's it, I'm going for it, I'm going to ask Lavender Brown, i think she's dateless". Ron told harry with excitement, now rolling up a ball of paper. He though it across the room to Lavender. But Ron was not a very good aim, so the ball spiraled out of control and hit Millicent Bullstrude. Millicent was a slytherin pupil. She hung around with Draco Malfoy and his gang. She was quite tall, but big with it. She had a boyish frame and what could only be descibed as a pig nose. It's pretty ironic, as she all read had a date, Gregory Goyle another Slytherin like her self and he to was in Draco's gang, He was knows as Draco's muscles. She looked up in anger. Ron looked at Harry with a scared expression ,which he looked almost close to crying. Harry's held back laughter burst out at the sight of Ron's face ,and who he had hit. MIllicent and her friends seeing this also stopped and looked up, Simultaneously so did professor Snape. He watched them. "Weasel, what do you think your playing at". Millicent screamed, but in a whisper, girting her teeth. "He wanted to know, if you would do him the honer, of going to the yule ball with him" Harry told her in a whisper, smiling." Err NO! she mouthed across the room, which then followed by Draco and his friends laughing. Ron looked at Harry "what do you think your doing Harry" Ron said in a quiet tone, but louder than whispering. But what they hadn't noticed was Hermione was sitting right by them, and Professor snape creeping up behind them. He lifted up his sleeve's,and grabbed them by the neck then pushed there heads done to the table into there work. "Ow!" They both screamed.

"We will never get a date now, were like the only people in the hold school without dates well exsept for Neville" Ron told harry in a whisper laugh watching to see Professor Snape walk huffed in agreement. "Well Neville can take himself "They both joked. and they both looked around. " it might interest you to know this,but Neville's already got a date". Hermione told them both in her usual no-it-all voice."Arr. Great, now im really depressed". Ron added and Harry laughed.

A thought struck his mind.

"Hermione, you a girl".Ron said.  
"Oh well spotted" she said, in an offend manor.  
"do you wanna" he Said doing the same actions as Fred had, Harry tyring to stop him as Professor Snape was back. " Go To the" Ron started but wasn't able to finish as professor snape hit him on he head with a book. Harry laughed at this sight ,so Snape hit him to.

"It's one thing for a block to show up alone, but for a girl it's just sad" Ron told her tyring to convince her.  
"I wont be going alone, because believe it or not, someone has asked me" She shouted in his face gritting her teeth as she was very angrey at his last comment

She strolled of to give her book to proffesor snape. She then came back

"And i said , yes". She screamed in his face angrily, then walking off down the hall.

Ron watched her in amazement and disbelief as she walked away. He felt Annoyed with him self ,as if she was telling the truth then he wouldn't be able to go with her, and he really liked her. he just never had the guts to admit it to her, similarly ask her to the ball. He and Harry finished there work and Went to the common room.

**N/A: I know it sounds a bit like the film but i have changed it a bit, but i thought i would start with this to recap people's memory's. I hoped you liked it and review if you think i should carry this story on. Thank you. xxxxxxx**


	2. Hi Millicent

**N/A: Iv decided to finish this story because of all the good comments I've had on it, and this chapter is going to be different from the book i promise.**

In the griffindore common room.

There was an awkward silence for a moment where every one just sat there. Hermione read the paper, Ron was eating, as per usual, and Harry was Staring at the floor.  
"So, Hermione who are you going to the ball with?" Ron asked her in amusement as he was almost certain that she hadn't got a date. "None of your business Ronald" She told him, in a firm voice. "Told you Harry, she doesn't have a date" Ron mouthed across to Harry, even when he noticed Hermione could see what he was doing. Hermione gave him a dirty that Harry told her a pack lies about him and Ron having to go and meet Hagrid, when really he just wanted to talk about this Hermione problem.

They both exited the common room and went to walk down the corridor.  
"Hermione is barking, i mean it's a bit obvious that she doesn't have a date. Isn't it?" Ron asked Harry for reassurance.  
"Well actually, that's were you'd be wrong Ron .I was talking to Neville earlier and he told me that Hermione would be going to the Yule ball with Victor Crumb".  
"No...Hermione wouldn't, i mean Victor Crumb" He said in a shocked tone.

Harry nodded in disagreement.  
"Well this is just great then, Hermione has a date and we still don't" Ron said trying to cover up the fact that he was absolutely gutted. Harry sighed in agreement with him.

As they walked further down the hall they noticed Millicent walking up on her own, which was strange because Draco's gang never walked alone. As they got closer to her they noticed that she appeared to be crying. Harry was very concerned about this, but Ron didn't even want to look at her as he was still embarrassed about what happened earlier in the Great Hall.

"We'd best ask her if she's ok." Harry told Ron in concern.  
"No!, are you barking, thanks to you i can never speak to her again. If anyone saw me they would think I was chatting her up". Ron told Harry in a nervous manor. "Come on Ron, she's crying" Harry reasoned with him. He sighed in agreement and the went over to Millicent to see what the matter was.

"Hi, Millicent" Harry said cautionetly, as she was rather scary. She looked up at them and smiled, which was quit scary as she never smiled. ever.  
"Hi" She replied, wiping away her tears. Harry nudged Ron in the shoulder to try and get him to ask Millicent why she was crying. He hesitated at first but then gave in as he felt sorry for her. He went and sat at the opposite end of the bench. Harry Tilted his head to try and get Ron to move up the bench. slowley but surely he moved up the bench till he was shoulder to that he swallowed what pride he had left and said.  
"So, Millicent" He started but didn't finish as Harry destrackted his by telling him to put his arm around her.

"Bloody hell, Harry!" Ron shouted at harry. He then looked back at Millicent one more.

"So Millicent, What's the matter?"he asked her in a forced voice as harry made 'arwing' noises in the background.  
"Well Ronny, do you really wanna know why?" She told him in a lovey dovey voice.  
He Smiled arkwardly and then turned and gave Harry and evil look. Harry nodded.  
Ron sighed again.  
"Yes, of course i do." Ron told her.  
"Well, I love you Ronald Something Weasley, I always have. And now i know you feel the same way i can tell you. And I'm crying because i don't want Goyle or any of the others for that matter to find out our little secrete ". She told him. Harry burst out inlaughted. Ron looked at Harry awkwardly.  
"Millicent..., look I'm just not looking for that kind of relationship right now and you said so your self, you don't wanna tell the others". Ron reasoned with her awkwardly.  
"Your turning me down!" She screamed grabbing his hand and squeezing it. Ron cryed in horror and Harry laughed at this amusing sight.  
"No!" He told her, in a scared voice.  
"Look Ron, i realise that your not ready yet, i mean why Else would you turn me down" She told him and he nodded in forced agreement. But he didn't care because at least now that hold situation was out the way.  
"So ill wait for you" She told him. His eyes widened in horror and then she leaned in for a kiss.

Ron sat there eyes wide open as Millicent kissed him. At this point Hermione walked past, she saw this and strolled off in disgust. Harry laughed. And then with this Millicent left.

"Bloody Hell" Ron shouted to Harry.

****

I hoped you liked this chapter and please, please, please could you review but not nasty reviews please. thank you xxxx


	3. I've got a date

**N/A: Sorry I haven't updated in a while I couldn't think of anything for my next chapter but i think I've found something. Hope you like it. Please review xxxx**

Ron and Harry made there way back to the common room so far not speaking a single word.

"So Millicent..." Harry said in a sarcastic voice. Ron gave him a dead stare and he shut up and looked away. When they Finally made it back to the common room they went to sit down by the fire were they met Hermione reading. They all sat there for a moment awkwardly waiting for the first person to say something. Harry kept looking around smiling.

"So have you boys had a...productive evening?" Hermione asked them struggling to find a word to describe what she had just witnessed. Harry laughed.

"Well productive is one way you could put it but i would of said more of a romantic evening" Harry answered sarcastically and Hermione looked at him and smiled at his childish comment. Ron stared at him with angry and cringed.

"So will we by visiting Millicent again Ronald ?" Hermione asked him and Harry continued to smile.

"No, I wont bloody well be visiting her again" he answered her annoyed.

Harry and Hermione burst out in floods of laughter. And Ron stood up in a confused rage.

"Yes...well, it was just a kiss get over it you two" He told them trying to calm the laughter before other Gryfindore's heard.

"Well Ronald from what I saw you practically inhaled her face" Hermione lied and Harry laughed.

"Some Friends you are!" Ron shouted running up the stair's to his dorm.

Harry and Hermione's continued to laughter began to die down, until they were silent.

"Did you mean Millicent Blustrode in Slytherin ?" Neville asked stepping out from behind the curtain and Hermione looked at each other and laughed.

" Yes Neville" Harry added.

"You know, it's rumoured Millicent's a man. With the voice an everything" Neville told them and the laughed harder.

"Not to mention the pig noise" Said Dean Thomas stepping out to.

"Wait, look you two have got to promise not to tell anybody about this. Unless you want the Slytherin's on your back or worse Millicent ?" Hermione told them swallowing.

"Agreed" the both answered synchronized in horror.

And with this they all went to bed.

* * *

**Next Morning: Main hall.**

The owl's came with the post, but Ron's came earlier than ever ones else and dropped of a package. Ron opened it and everyone watched. To his horror it was an old fashioned outfit. everyone laughed.

"Ginny, I think this is yours" Ron told her.

"No, it's ghastly" She replied him.

"Ron, there yours. Dress robes for the ball" Hermione added. And the hold hall laughed. Ron sat back down in humiliations. Finally when the laughter died down Millicent went over to Ron.

"I think you'll look really sexy in them Ronny" She told him smiling intently. He looked at her uneasily.

"Thanks...Millicent" He said swallowing his pride. She walked away with Draco and his friends. Ron looked back and saw Hermione looking at her angry. It then became apparent to him that Hermione was jealous. She liked him?. Him knowing this took it to his advantage. He asked Millicent Bulstrode to the yule ball, he needed a date desperately anyway and this way it would annoy hermione the most.

* * *

**Later on in the Common Room.**

"Look Ron we still don't have a date's and it's the Yule Ball tomorrow " Harry told him in doubtfully tone.

"Well Harry, I kinda have" Ron replied in an ashamed voice.

"Who!" Harry asked

"Millicent Bulstrode" he told him looking at the floor.

"Your not serious?"

Ron nodded.

"Great who am i gonna go with ?" Harry asked doubtfully. Luna Lovegood happened to walk through the common room. No one knew why though as she was in Ravenclaw, she was a strange girl.

"Hey Harry, what about Luna, she a nice girl ?" Ron told Harry.

"Yes, I suppose"

Harry walked over to Luna.

"Hey Luna, I was woundering, Would you like to go to the Yule Ball with me?"

"Yes harry, I would consider it an honor" she relied to him and skipped off.

"Well that was easy, anyway about Millicent?" Harry asked Ron.

"What about her?"

"Why are you going with her. I thought you hated her ?"

"Well, the thing is... I though that it would annoy Hermione the most, because I really like her"

"Hermione ?... then why didn't you ask her ?"

"Because she's going with Krum"

"you had chance before that"

"Yes, but i didn't have the guts harry"

Harry took a sigh and they started walking up to there dorms.

"But Ron, I hope you know what your doing"

Ron took a nervous pause and swallowed.

"Me too" He replied.

* * *

**IMPORTANT**

**N/A: Hope you liked this chapter. I know it wasn't as good as the others but It had to be done. I promise the next chapter will have some romance in and the actually ball where the drama happens please review. I will update next when i get 10 reviews xxx**


	4. The Ball xx

**N/A: This is my next chapter. I really hope you like it and please review and from now ill give you a shout out. Thankyouu xxx I'm really sorry about the spelling mistakes my spell check wouldnt save and then when it would it wouldn't work so please take that into account so so sorry again xxxxxxx**

**The next day: The yule Ball**

"Arn't you going to eat somthing Ronald" Hermione asked as she aproched the table they were sitting on.

Ron looked down with a sick look on his face and pushed away the cooked breakfast.

Hermione and Harry looked worriedly at eachother as Ron would never give up food. This ball was really worrying him.

**In care of magical creatures:**

"Weasly-bee, arn't you going to give Bulstrode a big sloppy kiss" Draco asked him sarcasticly as he was obvisly amused by the idea of them to: as would anyone to be honesty.

Ron stood there and battle back everyone's laughter.

"Why, jelous malfoy. We all know how you long to get with her" Hermione repliyed sticking up for her friend. Not only was Ron confused by Hermione acctually sticking up for Someone else, but it was him and, this gave him a bost of confidence. She liked him to.

Everyone laughed and Draco staired in disgust at Hemrione. He slowly walked closer to her grinning as he did this. Everyone staired in horror as Dracos actions wern't ecsactly clear.

"Who do you think you are, you filty little mudblood?"Draco asked her looking her up and down in disgust.

Ron seeing this stepped forward in front of her.

"More like who do you think you are. Your no better than anyone else here!" Ron told him.

Draco and his friends laughed

"Says you, ugly ,ginger, Weasly. Carn't do any better than Bulstorde" Draco said looking at him in disgust.

"She's better than taking the floor" Ron told him

Everyone laughted.

"What a lame come back Weasley, what do you mean the f-"

Ron swung his arm around and hit him full blast in the face. Draco plunged to the ground.

Everyone imediatly shut up. Ron aproched Draco with his friends.

"You were right Malfoy, makes a change. Were not all the same, some of us can actually fight our own battles with out daddy and muscle men" Ron added. The golden trio all jumped over Draco and left the woods as class had finished. Draco lay on the floor moaning and making his injures out to be much worse. But Ron didnt care and carryed on walking.

Hagrid carried Draco to the hospital wing as he shouted and moaned.

**Ron's POV**

**Later that day in the Common room:**

"Ron that was amazing!" Harry told me.

"But i've heard Draco's fathers furious" Hemrione told me.

"Oh well it felt good and to me thats all that matters, and of course that he left you alone. Thanks for sticking up for me again Mione" I told her.

"What are friends for" Hemrione told me smiling.

"Friends" I whispered doubtfully to myself and harry looked at me.

"What did youu say Ronald" Hermione asked me

"Nothing"

"Best go get ready for the ball as should you boys. I'll see you later" Hermione added walking away.

Once Hermione had left the room me and Harry began to talk about today and Malfoy.

"Anyway's we'd best get dressed" Harry told me

"Yeah, suppose so" I told him doubtfully.

**In the dorm:**

I stared at him self on the mirror in came out from the bathroom.

"Oh my..It's nice" Harry told him making him feel better not that it worked.

"I look like my great aunte bettie, I smell like my great aunte bettie"I told him smelling Myself.

"Well come on best go anyways" Harry told me and we left for the great hall to meet luna and millicent.

"Hey luna, you look beautiful" Harry told her

she was wearing a longish fushia pink was shinny with sequinces and glitter. It had ruffles and crinckles at the end. and she wore a silver head band and a pretty hair was long and curly it lay down her back.

"Thanks Harry so do you" Luna added. All three of them waited for Millicent in antisipation.

She slowly walked down the stair in a sexiely atempt, however this just made her look kinda constipated. She was wearing a very short neon green velvet dress which her fat rippled out at every opptunity. She had squeased her feet into a size 6 shoe 3 sizes to small. Which the fat on her feet bulged out of,not to mention the fact she couldn't walk in them to save her life. Her hair was... well I dont really know. It looked like she had tried to put it up into a bun but failed, It was half hung head band on her fat head was now falling and don't even get me started on that ribbon. She knocked god knows how many people down the stairs on her way and blocked an intire side. People staired in disgust at her walking down he stairs then as if it couldn't get any worse she fell the rest of the way.

Me,Harry and Luna just stood there and watched as if she had nothing to do with us

"Oh god harry, what have i gotten my self into" I asked harry and he laughed.

She struddled to get up but somehow then after making what can only be described as a scene wobbled over to us.

"Hi...millicent" I told her with a shacky voice.

"Hey, look Ron I think i've smugged my make up on the way down im just going to the restroom" Millicent told me

"Not like you would be able to tell if you had" Harry said to himself and i nugged him.

She walked away.

"Should i go and get us drinks

"Ye-" I started but didn't finish as I saw hermione walking down the staires looking beautifuler than ever. She had her hair up but dangled on the side of her head curly. She wore a soft flowing rode which varyed from dark to light pink like a rose. Her eyes glissened. She had soft pink shoes on, she looked amazing like nothing i'd ever seen before. Harry nugged me to get my answer but i ignored him. He looked around why and spotted to watched her. she looked truely Gorgeous.

She grasfully walked down the stairs to where she met Victor she took his arm and they walked away waving at us.

How i enveyed him.

"She looks beautiful doesn't she?" Luna asked me.

"Yea, yea she does" I repliyed and Millicent retured to us wearing bright red lipstick. It was like looking after a 3 year old.

"Bloody hell!" I shouted as she aproched me. she looked at me confused. " You look...erm, amazing " I told her redeeming my self. She smilled.

**The dancing**

So we began the dancing and me and Millicent entered the floor. I wastn't going to dance but i saw Hermione with Krum. This had to annoy her.

We dance in a fashion close to Hermione and Victor. The teachers seeing this tryed to get us of the dance floor as they described us as being a health hazord to others and ourselfs. But we danced on faster. Untill the lift came and millicent leeped into the air ready for me to catch her but instead she landed on my and I was unable to stand up with all the pain .The hold ball stopped Millicent stroped out in embarrasment: I mean what an ungreatful little pig. The nerve of some. Hagrid picked me up and took me to the hospital wing he asked Hermione to follow to keep me company.

"Carry on!" Mcgonagal shouted and the ball started.

But what will happen to me...

**Hi, so im sorry i havent updated in a while but I've been busy also I'm so exsited about writing the next chapter it should be awsome xx thanks for reading and please review. **

**Love youu all**


	5. You got nerve Ronald Weasly!

**Please review! xxxxx. Btw I'm sorry for any spelling/Gramar mistakes you may come across xxxxxxxxxx**

Hagrid, me and Hermione carried on down the corridore to the he hospital wing, well I say all of us but I had no chose in the matter really; not like im complaining or anything like that.

As we entered the hospital wing professor Sprot came running over to us.

"This is the 5th one tonight, bloody ball. I just knew that there would be casultys here, there and everywere tonight." See told us ascourting us to a hospital bed were Hagrid lay me down. Hermione came and sat beside me holding my hand and Hagrid thought it would be best to get off.

"You seem well attended to Ron, Hermione" He added before leaving to return his date.

"It seems pretty serious, best keep him in over night" Professor sprot told us.

Hermione sat there and stared at me, this was because too other people i looked as if i was asleep but i could see, I may not of been all there in the head but I could see.A tear streamed down her eye as she looked at me.

"How did I let this get so far" She whispered to herself, nobody apart from me and her heard as everyone eles was asleep, as she asumed i was.

"I mean I should of just told him how I felt before" She muttered somemore.

I frowned in confusion, was she about to accidently spill that she loved me to.

"This ball would of been the perfect chance for us and I blow it, being to stubbon. And now i think i love a guy that dosent love me back"

My eye's shot open at the words love.

Bloody hell.

"Ronald, your awake?" She asked me uneasily, hoping that i haden't heard her earlier confusions. But to her horror I had and i did intend to bring them up.

"Yes, hermione" I told her sitting up. I had made a miraculas recovery, but it was as if her words heald me.

"How long have you been awake?"

"Oh only about 4 minuets and 39 seconds, I was counting" I added smiling creeperly.

"Did you hear?"

"Yes hermione, I heard. And i dont blame you, everyone want's to get with the Weasly king"

She looked at me in disgust.

"Know what im saying?" I asked, trying to look confident and hard to get. this was not working but somehow at the time I failed to see this...thick much?.

"No Ronald I don't I think your an insenitive pig" She told me and my smile soon faded.

She began to walk out in a strop but i grabbed her rist to stop her.

"Hermione"

"what!" She screamed through tears.

"Look i didn't mean any off that. I like you too... Will you forgive me?" i asked her in an apologetic tone.

"hmm...Sure and no you dont Ronald"

"I can prove it"

"How?" she asked me looking rarther scared.

I pulled her in and kissed her, the feeling of our lips touching... joke!.This is what really happened.

I paused to think for a second then it hit me.

"I asked Millicent to the ball just to make you jelous" I told her looking smug.

"Arrr really?" she asked sweetly.

I nodded smuggly.

She picked up her bag and began to hit me with it.

"You pig, First you used poor Millicent-"

"Poor, im the poor one she nearly killed me!" I butted in and Hermione looked at me evily.

"Yes **poor** Millicent, a girl who acctually had feelings for you and then you try and make the other girl who had feelings for you jelous!" She told me, well more like screamed at me.

"Well when you put it like that" i added smiling

Her gaw dropped and she stormed out of the Hospital wing.

"wait Hermione!"

"I'm sure you had some very rehersted speach, but it just so happens that i don't care." She told me through her tears ,walking out.

I sat back down in my Hospital bed only to find the hold hospital wing stairing at me as if i was this walking freak show or a sad movie.

"Oh, it's not like you've never seen that before, is it? "

I lay on the pillow and eventually driffted off.

It was morning when I was awoken way a sharp slapping pain in my face.

"Ow, Ginny. What was that for?"

"What you did to Hermione you jerk"

me and Ginny contimued to argue for an hour untill I left to go to my lessons.

Hermione and Harry were sitting on a table together in Divination. She looked at my with a nasty glare. I knew for a fact that sitting there was going to be a bad i dear so I sat with seamus and Dean. But when would this awkwardness stop between us.

I mean I love her...I think.

**Please Review xxxxxxxx**


	6. i've lost him! xx

**Okaa there is come OOC in this so don't give me flames about it because I have warned you lol. Also I deleted my last chapter after a flame that really made me think and to be honest they were right so I wrote it again. I hope you like it, please review!**

When Divination had finished, everyone went out side to eat lunch. I for one didn't want to, but Seamus and Dean did and I didn't want to be alone. I went outside and Seamus and Dean went to sit on a patch of grass, directly in front of Hermione, Harry and Ginny. What a surprise.

Hermione kept looking over, and giving me what can only be described as evil glares.

Then to make matters worse Malfoy turned up with his gang. Him, being him, immediately noticed the tension.

"Awww, has our little 3 sum had an argument?" Draco asked in a patronising voice. Hermione's head flew up fast, as she gave him the same stair she was giving me.

"Hit a raw nerve have I Granger?" Malfoy asked, in hope to amuse everyone, and as expected, they all laughed. Bunch of saps, they only laugh because there scared. Why would you be scared of a git like Malfoy? I hear you ask…he's got the power and money, and that's what everyone in this school wants. Well apart from us select few, who couldn't give a toss.

"Go away, Malfoy!" Hermione demanded, looking over to me.

"Awww, but you love me really "He told her, laughing.

She ignored this, being the mature, lovely, woman she was. That was one of the contributing factors that I found in her. There was also them eye's, them big brown eyes. I gazed at her.

"Wipe the drool of your chine, Weasley…anyone would think you had feelings for the mudblood" Draco shouted, and everyone laughed, Which I noticed made Hermione awfully embarrassed.

"Leave her alone Malfoy!"

"I can fight my own battles Ronald!" She screamed standing up.

"Look, Weasley. What do you see In that?…I mean you could have had all that and more…well minus the moaning and shouting and the mudblood and bushy hair. You could have had Millicent" he told me grinning as he pointed to her. A flicker of sadness crossed her eye. What had I done?. Millicent really liked me, like I liked Hermione. And all that time I was stringing her along. I need to give her a chance, like Hermione could of given me.

"She may be a fat lump, with no expectation to do anything in life other than sit around…"Draco added in a casual manor, which mad Hermione giggle. Maybe Hermione wasn't the girl I thought she was.

"No, she's not. She beautiful on the inside and out. And I would really like her to be apart of my life" I told her and she smiled. I my not have been physically attracted to her now, but it was the person she was that I liked.

"Ron, do you mean that?" She asked me anxiously.

"Yes" I told her and Draco and Goyle burst out laughing.

She walked over to me and I hugged her. Maybe she wasn't as bad as I always thought.

We walked off, not giving two toots about what anybody else thought. We could be happy!

**Hermione POV**

What? Ronald loves her. I mean, I never minded teasing because I didn't thin he liked her. Have I lost him for ever. I always thought he would come crawling back, I know that sounds awful aloud but it's true, and I think my mouth has lost him for ever. I mean how could I be apologising, he started this hold mess. However for some reason, im the one who feels guilty about this hold situation. I need to get him back…he's mine not Millicent's, but how?

I looked around, thinking and hoping for something, someone to give me an idea.

….

Of course!…the talent show. The idea struck me while reading the poster. I know Ronald cant resist a good voice. He told me and Harry once, however he didn't know I could sing and this was how I was going to win him back.

Millicent Bulstrode, prepare to meet your maker!


End file.
